oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bjornwulf
Bjornwulf is a Player Character, formerly a General of the Kingdom of Halmar, and previously residing in Sigmundarakr, and now working as a Mercenary in Shengming de Yaolan. History "The more I fought the monsters, the more I became one." Bjornwulf was born to a strange coupling; a powerful warrior of the Kingdom of Halmar, a woman named Siegfrieda, had defeated an exceptionally powerful Taiga Chieftain, and her desire was to bear a strong child to carry on her bloodline; the wish was granted, and months later, Bjornwulf was the result - unfortunately, his birth also crippled his Human mother. Her strength failed her, but she did live. As time wore on, Bjornwulf became stronger and stronger, larger and larger - bigger and stronger than all the other children his age, which was to be expected. His heritage was known to the other children and adults, and great things were in store for him. However, due to a lack of a father, and his mother's crippled condition, her position as a former Champion of Halmar gave her a single request: She requested that the King of Halmar, Heidmar Fjahrikson, would teach Bjornwulf the ways of a warrior properly. The King accepted, and taught Bjornwulf from a young age, and he grew into an incredibly powerful warrior. In his spare time, however, he also learned the ways of a Mystic, harnessing the powers of a Druid, as well as a Sorcerer. This, combined with his own natural abilities of a martial, made him a foe to be reckoned with. Although his spells were more centered on enhancing his own abilities and those of his allies, he was still a potent caster in his own right. As time went on, and Bjornwulf became a man, he was sent on his coming of age ceremony - where he was to kill a great beast, or tame one. Instead, he tamed two. He wrestled a Dire Wolf Mother, and brought her low, but did not kill her, only knocking out the beast. He claimed two of her pups as his own, and left. He returned to Sigmundarakr a man stronger than ever, and raised his two pups from a young age, teaching them all they needed, letting them hunt with him, run with him. Once they became adults, he took them on a great hunt to, just like he had when he became a Man, and together they killed a great Dire Mammoth, taking it's tusks and skull as a trophy. Using one of it's tusks, he created his own personal Hornbow. As time went on, and his skills as a strategist and Captain grew as well, the fighting against the brutal Northern Orcs 'allowing him to showcase his abilities in battle, and in strategy. After a few years of this, and partially due to his relationship to the King, Bjornwulf was promoted to the General of Halmar's armies, although his position lasted only a few short years - he emphasized that the greatest, most ferocious beasts of the Northern most reaches should be tamed and utilized against the Orcs. Things like ice worms, ice wolves, corrupted mammoths - the deadliest of all the beasts, even the feral Thii were options. His ferocity in battle was matched only by his desire for victory over the orcs, and battling against the orcs resulted in his exceptional strength being brought down upon them, and allowed his natural rage to increase and enhance. His cruelty in battle, however, was frowned upon. His suggestions of excessive violence in the same vein as the orcs did to them made his own people think of him in a cruel, monstrous manner. His heritage as a giant only enhanced this fear, this hatred. He was deemed a monster, and banished for his hatred of the orcs, despite their constant enslavement of his people. He was exiled to the furthermost reaches of the 'Northern Tundra, and there, he and his wolves, Jaeger and Letta, were alone. They hunted, they learned, they tamed. The most brutal of creatures, ranging from frost worms, to feral Thii, to Linnorms, were all attempting to kill him, the rare living humanoid in the region. Even other giants, such as the evil frost giants, were after him. But he fought all of them off, his abilities of druidic magic and his skill in survival helping him more than anything. Jaeger and Letta remained by his side the entire time, helping him in his hunts, keeping him warm at night. The bond of his two dire wolves, and himself, was an unbreakable bond of love and companionship that nothing could wound. Of course, as time went on, this bond only got stronger - even as his time in the frozen north corrupted him from the good man he wished to be, the multiple bloodlines coursing through him took their toll. Eventually, after several years, he left the frozen wasteland, sneaking onto a ship sailing away from the Northern Tundra, and to Haven, and there he sought work as a Mercenary, magic disguising his size and heritage. When the expeditions for '''Shengming de Yaolan '''left, he was there with them. When he arrived, he didn't want to join a Kingdom - no, instead, he chose to become a Mercenary in the up and coming war... Physical Appearance Personality Friends & Foes Aspirations Category:Player Characters